


Не забудь почистить зубы

by Trinette



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinette/pseuds/Trinette





	Не забудь почистить зубы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Forget Your Toothbrush](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51806) by concernedlily. 



_— Ты даёшь ему свою зубную щётку?  
— У меня есть запасные.  
Дебби и Брайан, 1х11_

Брайан прижимает мальчишку к двери и, целуя его в полумраке лофта, ощущает горьковатый привкус табачного дыма и дешёвого кофе. Что не мешает ему протолкнуть язык Джастину в рот — настойчиво, медленно и уверенно — и дразнить парня, пока тот не превращается в один сплошной всхлипывающий груз, висящий у него на шее. Однако когда Джастин отстраняется, чтобы отдышаться, Брайан не наклоняется для ещё одного поцелуя.  
Вместо этого он высвобождается из стальной хватки и смотрит на привалившегося к двери мальчишку: румяного, растрёпанного, с покрасневшими губами и полным похоти взглядом. Готового на всё.  
— Почисти зубы, — велит Брайан и идёт на кухню, где наливает бокал виски и выпивает его залпом, не задумываясь, нравится ли Джастину этот вкус.  
— Брайан?  
Джастин стоит у входа в ванную, и даже при тусклом свете кажется, что от него исходит сияние.  
— Что?  
— У тебя закончились зубные щётки, — нерешительно произносит Джастин, словно это худшие новости, которые ему когда-либо приходилось сообщать.  
Какого хрена? У Брайана всегда есть зубные щётки. Чтобы в этом удостовериться, он начинает рыться в сияющих чистотой шкафчиках. Презервативы, смазка на любой вкус. Увлажняющие лосьоны, крема, средства по уходу за кожей, не оправдавшие его ожиданий. Зубная паста, зубная нить.  
И ни одной зубной щётки.  
Ну и кто последний чистил у него зубы? Большинство трахов до утра не задерживаются. Но Джастин наверняка чистил, и было это... позавчера. Что, по мнению Брайана, случилось катастрофически недавно и более того — имело подозрительный оттенок семейственности, особенно если вспомнить, что потом он подбросил парня в закусочную на раннюю смену, а затем отвёз в школу. Когда они целовались у двери после потрясающих быстрых минетов в душе, Брайан чувствовал лёгкий привкус мяты и отчётливый — Джастина.  
— Куда ты дел ту, которой пользовался в прошлый раз? — интересуется Брайан, признавая поражение перед своими безупречными, но абсолютно лишёнными зубных щёток полками.  
— Выкинул, — отвечает явно удивлённый вопросом Джастин.  
— Почему? — спрашивает Брайан и не потому, что ему есть дело до чёртовой зубной щётки — он покупает их дюжинами — просто где-то в голове раздаётся строгий хриплый голос Джоан Кинни, который поучает: _«Не трать, да не будешь нуждаться»_ , — заметно выделяя вторую часть пословицы. К тому же Брайану нравится смотреть, как бледные щёки Джастина медленно заливает краской.  
— А что я должен был с ней сделать? — спрашивает в ответ Джастин, и его наполовину уступчивый, наполовину вызывающий тон забавляет Брайана ещё сильнее.  
Чего не скажешь о самом вопросе. Что, действительно, Джастин должен был с ней сделать? Допустим, в последние дни они проводят немало времени вместе. Больше, чем Брайан желает замечать, хоть и ведёт дотошный счёт случайным любовникам, с которыми отправляется в задние комнаты, как правило, на глазах у Джастина. Кроме того, в тот короткий промежуток времени, когда Джастин жил с ним, ещё одна зубная щётка у раковины начала казаться... почти что на своём месте. Вот только стоит Брайану захотеть, и он в любой момент может перестать трахать Джастина, поэтому нет особой причины заводить для него персональную зубную щётку. Парные зубные щётки — для натуралов и лесбиянок. В отношениях геев подобному нет места.  
Да и нельзя сказать, что у Брайана отношения. У него... столько сногсшибательного секса, сколько он хочет и с кем хочет, и если данным «кем-то» всё чаще оказывается Джастин, то скоро это, несомненно, наскучит.  
Ну и что, что каждый раз с Джастином становится всё лучше и лучше, в то время как случайные партнёры, неумело обращающиеся с его телом, действуют Брайану на нервы, и он просто не выдерживает, хватает их и трахает до потери сознания. Секс с одним и тем же человеком надоедает. Брайан в этом уверен.  
Он решает махнуть рукой и на всю эту трагическую ситуацию с зубными щётками, и на Джастина.  
— Вот, держи, — Брайан бросает найденную в тумбочке пачку жевательной резинки, и Джастин ловит её не без труда.  
— Жвачка? — скептически произносит он. — Регулярная чистка зубов необходима для борьбы с зубным налётом и зубным камнем, которые служат причиной разрушения зубов. Жевательная резинка не оказывает такого же эффекта.  
Звучит, как что-то среднее между социальной и коммерческой рекламой, но не той, которую делает Брайан. Эту сторону Джастина он не особо жалует, и на него накатывает раздражение, сменяющееся усталостью.  
— Ладно, — коротко бросает Брайан и пересекает лофт широкими шагами. Он чувствует на себе испуганный взгляд Джастина, и на мгновение ему даже становится стыдно — парень не должен его бояться — но предсказуемым Брайан тоже быть не желает, поэтому он распахивает дверь и жестом приглашает Джастина следовать за ним.  
— Брайан? — раздаётся недоумённый голос. Через мгновение Джастин оказывается рядом, и вблизи Брайан видит выпуклость в его свободных защитных штанах. Обычно ему нравится, что достаточно одного лишь откровенного взгляда, слова или прикосновения, чтобы Джастин потерял контроль, но иногда хочется, чтобы тот не был таким... открытым. Таким простым.  
Если бы Джастин любил его не так сильно, то нравился бы Брайану больше.  
Так что он отводит глаза от многообещающей и хорошо знакомой выпуклости, которая под его пристальным взглядом только увеличилась, и держит открытой дверь, к которой менее десяти минут назад прижимал Джастина.  
— Раз хочешь чистить зубы, отправишься обратно к Дебби.  
— Брайан, — неверяще шепчет Джастин. — Господи, да плевал я на это. Разреши мне остаться.  
Брайан знает, что на его лице каменное выражение, но он едва не позволяет себе поддаться. От Джастина пахнет сигаретами, но от него также начинает соблазнительно пахнуть сексом, а Брайан вообще-то рассчитывал сегодня потрахаться, причём с Джастином.  
— Пожалуйста, — просит Джастин. Брайан проверяет в кармане наличие ключей от машины и решительно выставляет его за дверь. 

* * * * *

Брайан покупает предметы первой необходимости (такие, как кофе, например), напрочь забывая о продуктах (всё равно готовит только Джастин), и тут вспоминает о зубных щётках. Не глядя, он набирает целую горсть и уже собирается идти на кассу, когда светлая макушка на другом конце прохода на мгновение привлекает его внимание, и в груди почему-то теплеет.  
Брайан выбирает белую щётку, процесс производства которой, вероятно, сложнее, чем у его джипа, и на этом его поход по магазинам заканчивается. 

* * * * *

Вечером он снова приводит Джастина домой, не обращая внимания на светящуюся в голубых глазах благодарность. Брайан целует его влажно и глубоко, раздевая в свете синих ламп, и чувствует лёгкий привкус пива и отчётливый — Джастина.  
Ухватившись за шлёвки, Джастин притягивает полностью одетого Брайана к своему обнажённому телу, и ластится к нему, как котёнок. Но только когда он начинает стонать, даже сам того не осознавая, Брайан отрывается от его губ, избавляется от одежды и толкает Джастина на кровать.  
Их секс медленный и неторопливый, наполненный ласковыми прикосновениями и нежными поцелуями. В конце, когда Джастин выгибается под Брайаном и легонько прикусывает кожу между его шеей и ключицей, тот позволяет себе толкаться в парня жёстче, прижимает крепче и стонет в его губы.  
Позже Брайан прикуривает сигарету и пускает колечки дыма, рассеяно поглаживая мягкие светлые волосы спящего Джастина, спадающие ему на грудь.  
Утром Брайан сперва наблюдает, как Джастин, покачиваясь, топает к холодильнику, а потом, когда тот заканчивает уминать печенье, запив его двумя стаканами молока, и немного более осознанно отправляется в ванную, он встаёт и идёт за ним.  
Брайан стоит в дверном проёме, ожидая, пока его присутствие заметят, и вскоре Джастин наконец-то косится на него и раздражённо спрашивает:  
— Что?  
Брайан молча открывает шкафчик и бросает ему зубную щётку.  
— Эту можешь оставить, — говорит он и отворачивается, не желая лицезреть мальчишеский приступ сентиментальности. Бесполезно. Он едва ли не _слышит_ , как парень сияет, поэтому грубо добавляет: — В _шкафчике_.  
Это ничего не меняет; Брайан знает, что Джастин всё так же счастливо улыбается позади него.  
И, забираясь обратно на постель, он к своему удивлению обнаруживает, что тоже улыбается.


End file.
